


Such a Good Boy

by Sphenimersus



Series: Notecard Drabbles [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Implied Incest, M/M, Other, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 08:03:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2262111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sphenimersus/pseuds/Sphenimersus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wants to be a good boy for his dad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Such a Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at writing something that's somewhat explicit. Hope it's not too bad.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is purely my imagination using characters that do not belong to me.
> 
> Enjoy reading!

Dean squirms in the seat of the Impala, following his Dad to the next destination. The vibrator in his ass is at a steady momentum - something he's gotten used to. However, it's getting harder because they're driving on a dirt road. Suddenly the vibrator's pace increases, causing him to serve off to the side for a moment. He blindly reaches for his phone but stops, remembering what John told him this morning.  _Be a good boy, and I'll give you a reward._ Dean returns to concentrating on driving, wanting to be a good little boy.


End file.
